Vacation of a Lifetime
by The Kimster
Summary: Calliegh goes on vacation with a friend, but surprises and misfortune keep coming and things go terribly wrong. Please R&R. Complete!
1. Default Chapter

**Vacation of a lifetime**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is inspired by "pirated", but I own nothing. This is my first Miami fanfic, but what? I own nothing. Onward to the story (that, did I mention I don't own?)!

**Author's Note:** Okay, like I said, I got a lot of ideas from "pirated." Also, this starts as a Calliegh/Other, but will change to a little Calliegh/Eric. I'm not a shipper of any kind, so if it does go, it won't go far. Hope you enjoy, and as always, please review.

A private yacht splashes through the water. Calliegh and her boyfriend Mark Roberts stand on the deck together.

"This is wonderful!" She shouts over the waves. "I can't believe your brother let us tag along!"

"It's was the only way our mom would let him and his girlfriend rent the boat," Mark explained. "Three couples plus the captain, minimum."

"Three? Harsh mom."

"Yah, but still. We're already breaking rules. We haven't gotten the third couple yet. Don't have to pick them up for another few hours." Calliegh laughed and Mark brought her closer to him.

"Still," he said, "This will be nice."

"I hope so," She replied. Mark kissed the top of her blonde head.

Eric moves quickly through the hallway, dressed in khaki shorts and a faded orange t-shirt. He stops at every door he comes to and looks in. Horatio catches up with him and walks along.

"Hey, I thought you'd be gone by now." He says.

"Yah, we were just leaving, but I had to stop back here to drop a sample off for Calliegh. Have you seen her?"

"Eric, she left yesterday after work." Now, Eric remembers.

"Oh, yah. Oops."

"So, what you just left your girlfriend in the car?"

"No," Eric said defensively. "She's…in the lobby."

"You are the charmer aren't you?" Horatio replied smiling.

"Yah, I'll see you in a week H." Horatio nodded and heard his phone ringing.

"Caine." After a long pause, "Okay I'll talk to him. Yah, I know there's no other choice, but I am not all for putting him in danger." Another long pause during witch he sighs multiple times, "If anything goes wrong, I will blame you." He hangs up angrily and runs out.

In the parking lot, he runs up to Eric's car. His girlfriend is sitting inside, and he is preparing to get in.

"Eric," he calls out. Eric pauses, and looks toward Horatio. He glances inside the car before shutting the door and meeting Horatio.

"Yah?"

"Eric, something came up and-" Horatio was interrupted by Eric.

"H, no way. I'm going on vacation."

"Yes, you're going on vacation. But, while your there your going to be doing Miami a favor." Eric glances at his car again, before nodding to Horatio.

"What is it?"

"Glad you're on board Delco. Okay, there is a suspected terrorist on board a yacht that carries a fair amount of people. It's the one you and your girlfriend were going to cruise on." He pauses to let Eric's response come.

"You're kidding." He said in awe.

"Afraid not. They want you to monitor the situation before we make a move. Now, no one knows what part the terrorist is playing. It could be anyone, so trust no one. Just be careful, okay. You will need to check in your position every day, and if we don't here from you in twenty-four hours, we'll go and find you."

"What about Jesse?" Eric motions to his car. Horatio shakes his head.

"She can't know." Eric runs a hand through his hair. "Eric, I know, it's not my first choice either, but you can get this guy."

Eric sighs, and then concedes. "Okay."

"Good man, Eric," Horatio nods to Eric and turns to leave. Eric goes back to his car and puts on the best show he can. He gives Jesse a reassuring smile and they drive off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**Disclaimer: **Do not own it now, won't own it later.

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy my story. Please, as always, review with any comment.

* * *

"Ay," Calliegh's captain called to the passengers on the deck. "We'll be on shore in 10 minuets. Let's save the chit-chat for later. I want to be back on the waters as soon as possible."

So, ten minuets later, they had pulled in and the new couple came aboard. Calliegh and Mark came up to the deck to greet them.

"Everyone," the captain called, "please welcome your new roomies, Eric Delco and Jesse McNabb. Calliegh's head shot up like a bullet. She couldn't believe that Eric and his girlfriend were going to be vacationing with her. Mark noticed her awe.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." She brushed away and moved back.

Following the captains wishes, they were back at sea in fifteen minuets. Earlier, they had cooked a large dinner and now sat in the cabin enjoying it.

"So, Eric, what do you do for a living?" Mark asked Eric.

"I work in the downtown courthouse," he answered flawlessly. Eric had not been able to talk to Calliegh alone, so he could only prey that she would go along with his story.

"Really? What branch"

"Um, maintenance." Every one chuckled. Eric pulled off a fake blush.

"Here I was thinking you were some high powered lawyer," Jesse laughed. "You decided to tell me this when we were in the middle of the ocean?"

"You wouldn't have come otherwise."

"Actually, you never told me before what you did." Eric shrugged.

"Now you know."

"Hey, wait a second," Joe Roberts, Mark's brother, cut in. "I work maintenance too. I haven't seen you around." Eric flustered for a moment, but simply said,

"We probably work different shifts." Joe shrugged and let it go. Eric sighed in relief.

"Mark told me that you have your own D.J. company," Calliegh said in an attempt to change subjects.

"I just do a few private parties now and then," Joe answered. They carried the conversation on, talking about hobbies and such, just trying to get to know one another since they would be together for a while. They went out to the deck for a glorious Miami sunset, taking in the sight. One by one they went off to bed, until only Calliegh and Eric remained.

"So, Mr. Janitor," Calliegh teased, "Have to ruin my vacations too huh?" Eric gave her a weak smile, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Well, I certainly didn't make arrangements for it to happen either."

"Yah, but…" Eric sighed frustrated, "This is not good."

"Eric what's going on?" Calliegh now was worried. Eric explained to her that there was at least one terrorist on board who wanted to take the boat down.

"Oh my god," Calliegh exclaimed when he finished. "It must be personal with one of us."

"Yah, listen. You know the situation better than me. Anybody seem suspicious?"

"No, not that I've noticed. There's Mark and Joe Roberts, they planned the trip, and then there's Joe's friend Katie. That's it-oh, and the captain."

"Right, so there's them, plus us, and Jesse. Calliegh, it could be anyone, so don't suck up to anyone." Calliegh smiled.

"Don't worry about me, Mr. Janitor. Just act like you've never met me before."

"Yah, listen Calliegh. We'll figure this out and get out of here okay?"

"We'll get out…one way or another."

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I'll more than likely have the next chapter up tomorrow. Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing (they torture me by making me say it…write it).

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took longer than I promised, but, well, I got lazy (what else is new?). Please read, enjoy, and review! Thanks.

* * *

Eric had called Horatio with an update the next day, and he too was shocked to hear Calliegh was in the picture. For the first time in Eric's career, he heard Horatio fluster. Horatio had told him to trust no one, and then this came. Now what was he supposed to think?

"Hey Eric," a voice startled him from behind. He spun around to face Jesse.

"Oh, hi." He breathed. Jesse looked worriedly at him.

"Are you okay? You look pale."

"Um, nothing." He lied. It was hard to know that their lives were in danger and not able to do anything about it. "I'm just getting…sea-sick."

"Um, no." she said. "If there's one thing you did tell me, it was of how great a scuba diver you are. Trying to impress me with that too? Scuba divers don't get sea-sick Eric," her tone was calm, but inside she was a little suspicious.

"I'm sorry," he said blushing, "I don't know what'd getting in to me." Jesse looked him over and nodded.

"Okay." They looked over the boats edged, watching as mother nature worked her magic as majestic waves marked the boats sides. Joe Roberts came up to them.

"Hey," he said, "is there a doctor in the house?" They both looked curiously at Joe.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Um, Calliegh got bit by something."

"What?" Eric asked amazed. The rushed over to the other side of the boat to find everyone gathered around Calliegh. Eric kneeled next to her and looked around. He spotted a stone like creature near her foot.

"Oh, no." He grabbed a shovel that was leaning against the wall and scooped it up, throwing it in the water. Calliegh was having trouble breathing through the pain. Eric looked at the bite on her foot, his worst fears confirmed.

"It's a stonefish," he announced. He immediately instructed those around him. "Get the first aid kit. Someone needs to get clean water over here."

"I got the kit," Bob, the captain called.

"Okay, I need antibiotics-neomycin maybe." Eric grabbed the water first, washing the wound. "I'm really sorry," he whispered to Calliegh. He took the neomycin and slowly rubbed it on, while pricking out the stonefish's broken spines left imbedded in her skin. She convulsed with every spine, but knew they had to come out. She also knew stonefish was one of the most deadly fishes, and death often came if not treated immediately.

"Someone boil water. I need something hot to soak her foot in," Eric continued to instruct. "It's okay Calliegh, you'll be okay." He told her gently. Calliegh couldn't bare the pain much longer, her face was getting paler by the minute.

"Call patrol. Tell them to come meet us, she need to get to a hospital-"

"No." Mark Roberts voice rose above the commotion. Eric looked up at Mark, disbelief written all over his face.

"Mark, if we don't get her treated, she could die."

"We are not done here!" He yelled, pulling out a large hand gun.

"Mark! Don't be stupid." Eric held up his hands. He looked around frantically for something to help him. A crash made everyone turn. Joe Roberts emerged from the cabin, holding Bob at gunpoint. He threw the captain to the rest of the group. Now Mark and Joe Roberts were in charge. Eric used the distraction to grab the shovel back off the ground, but Joe struggled with him.

"Oh no you don't!" he yelled before gaining possession of the shovel. He swung it up before Eric could react. He heard someone scream before passing out.

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen yet, but I got writers block and I had to stay realistic. Please review and tune in soon! Thanks. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, okay? Don't tease me.

**Author's Note:** I couldn't stop writing, so here's another chapter! By the way…this may get a little gory, so…just be warned.

* * *

Eric kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to open his eyes. It had all been a dream. They were still enjoying some fresh air. The Roberts brother's hadn't hijacked the boat; Calliegh was fine-

Someone screamed.

"I'm sorry Calliegh." Eric heard Captain Bob's husky voice. Calligh let out a small moan of pain.

"Hey, shut-up!" One of the brother's instructed. Eric slowly opened his eyes. It was dark out. He didn't know exactly how much time had passed, but they were all still spread out on the stern. He turned his head to see the Captain wrapping Calliegh's foot. Her face was ghostly white, a bad sign that the poison was still in her. Jesse noted that he was awake and slowly made her way over to him.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. Eric nodded.

"Hey, get away from him!" Joe yelled to Jesse, pointing his gun at her. She immediately scampered away. "You," he said to Eric, "come with me." Joe pulled Eric roughly up, making his head spin wildly. He shoved him into the cabin first, then made his way in.

"I know that you're no janitor." He spat at Eric. "I would know you. What are you some FBI agent or something?"

"No, I swear-" Eric began.

"Shut-up! You know Calliegh. I know how strangers act, and you to are know strangers. You work with her? Or is she cheating on my brother- because I could just let her die now," He menacingly threatened.

"No," Eric immediately said. "It's not like that."

"What's it like then huh? I know your in contact with the police, giving our coordinates away. You never knew it was us though."

"Joe," Eric pleaded, "It doesn't matter. Calliegh could die very soon…I don't think Mark would want that. He may be doing this, but he still has feelings for her." Joe thought about this.

"There's still plenty of others to kill." he decided quietly.

"Why?" Joe shook his head. "Joe, If my…contact doesn't here from me soon, they're going to send the whole navy out here."

"Then I guess we better do this soon, huh?" He grabbed Eric and threw him out again. Eric scrambled over to where Calliegh now laid still.

"She just lost consciousness," he whispered sadly.

"Okay people," Mark yelled to everyone. "Since where a bit short on time, you won't get to suffer as much…sorry."

"C'mon over here dear," Joe mocked his "girlfriend."

"You too," Mark grabbed Jesse.

"No!" Eric yelled.

"Shut-up!" Mark placed his gun in Jesse's hand, but kept a firm grip on her wrist. Meanwhile, Joe tied his hostage up helplessly, so he could watch over the others. "Shoot her."

"I…I…"

"Shoot her!" Mark yelled. "If you do, we might just let you live longer."

"I can't." she whispered. Mark grew impatient and pulled the trigger himself. Blood spattered everywhere. Jesse screamed, and fell to the ground in tears. Mark grabbed his gun back and put it to her temple.

"To late," he grinned and fired. Eric felt destroyed. It was his fault to bring her somewhere where he knew was dangerous. It was all his fault. The Robert brother's looked pleased at the reactions.

* * *

Horatio nervously checked his watch. It was almost past the time frame that Eric had to call. Special Agent Donald Hand walked to Horatio's desk.

"Any word yet?" Horatio shook his head. "We have units standing by; they've made a search grid based on the last coordinates given." Horatio remained silent. "Horatio, if the terrorist have taken over,"

"Then we don't have a lot of time left." Horatio finished. Horatio felt horrible not being able to do anything. He didn't know that it was too late for two victims.

* * *

Mark tied the two women's bodies together with some rope and heaved them off the boat.

"Good-bye!" He called after them. He glanced at Eric, Bob, and Calliegh, who was still unconscious. His face showed guilt and remorse for Calliegh. There was nothing else anyone could do for her, it was all up to her body to stay alive. Eric and Bob could only prey that she would stay strong.

THUD. Something hit the side of the boat. They looked over and saw the entangled bodies hitting the side. Suddenly, the ocean that they could make out in the darkness turned very red. The blood had attracted several sharks, who were now feasting on the bodies. Eric looked away.

He slid down and leaned on the side of the boat. Sinking next to Calliegh, he closed his eyes. He gently took her hand into his; it was the only comfort he could get right now.

* * *

Tha-Tha-Tha-That's all for now folks! (Yay porky the Pig!). Please, please, please review. There is no such thing as a bad review or to many reviews. Thanks. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ do not own anything that someone else owns. Thanks for caring though.

**Author's Note:** First off, thank you, thank you, _thank you _for those of you who are reading and/or reviewing. I enjoy writing and I hope you enjoy reading. Keep it up!

P.S., if I am not using the proper terms or procedures for some things in this chapter, please excuse me, I am no expert.

* * *

Horatio was pacing around his office. He had plenty of paper work to do, but refused to touch anything until he got a sign from Eric. He sighed impatiently, as Agent Hand knocked on the door. He walked in, noting Horatio's tense look.

"We have all proper units standing by, Horatio."

"I can't wait any longer." Horatio stated simply.

"Should I send them in? It's your call." Horatio was far from used to having the world on his shoulders, but a simple mistake could cost the lives of people he cared about so much. He thought hard.

"Send them in," he replied quietly. Agent Hand nodded.

"Are you coming?"

"Yes." Horatio said stronger. He grabbed his jacket and followed the agent out.

By the time they reached the harbor, the deep sky was starting to fade away.

"All units prepare to execute." Hand called to his radio. "Bearing approximately 82 West; 24 North. Formation Navajo-divide and conquer. Let's go." They climbed aboard they're particular ships and Hand gave the orders to move out.

Horatio cursed himself for waiting so long. The time was too late for a surprise attack as the sky grew lighter by the minute. The terrorists-if he wasn't just being paranoid would know they were coming.

* * *

"They're coming." Joe told his brother, putting the binoculars down. "I'd say we have an hour at most. God those Marine Ships are fast." Joe turned to his brother who was fast asleep in a chair, "watching" the hostages. Joe walked angrily to him and shook him awake.

"Hey, stop it," Mark mumbled.

"Get up! You're going to let them escape." He laughed, looking at the three hostages. They were in no condition to do anything. "The copper was right. We got a fleet of ships after us."

"What do we do to them?" Mark asked.

"Well, we can't starve 'em like we wanted and the sharks are getting old." Joe said. "We can't just kill them-that's no fun."

"Well, let's just not sit here," Mark replied sarcastically. "Let's at least buy us some time." Mark went to start the boat while Joe thought up an evil plan.

Eric was having a very strange dream, probably due to his lack of food and water. He was walking along a deserted beach-what kind of beach is deserted in Miami? It was warm enough; bright enough. He wondered out loud where everyone was when he saw a golden beam out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see it wasn't a beam, but Calleigh, waving her long hair while she ran. She was smiling, something Eric longed to do. She ran farther, so Eric decided to follow her.

He turned a corner and saw it was a trap. They had Calleigh tied up. The Roberts came into view, laughing at her. Eric had to stop them, but no matter how hard he ran he couldn't reach them. They were hurting her, he had to run faster!

Eric woke up in a cold sweat. He looked to Calleigh laying motionless and deathly pale next to him. He knew she wouldn't survive, stonefish killed. But, he couldn't help but prey she would be okay. I was only then that he noticed the boat was moving. He sat up a little more…there was no one in sight.

He looked to where the captain was, but didn't see him. He heard voices approaching and closed his eyes.

"What do you mean, 'he's gone?' You were supposed to watch them."

"I searched the ship, he probably fell over." The voices were very close, and the footsteps stopped.

"Hey! Wake-up!" A painful hand hit him across the cheek. He opened his eyes, squinting into the now risen sun. "Where's the captain?"

"I don't know." Eric mumbled. Another hard blow.

"I said, where is the captain?" He recognized the voice as Joe's, he couldn't make out anything in front of him.

"I don't know!" Eric said with more effort. One of the brother's moved into the path of the sun, allowing Eric to see a little more clearly, but not much. He saw another shadow coming behind the brother's. A thud…a yell…a struggle…then a gunshot.

* * *

Horatio looked through his own pair of binoculars, focusing on the now moving target.

"They're on to us," he muttered to no one, stating the obvious.

"Lieutenant." Horatio turned as a young officer came towards him. "We're reading that there are five people on board, one fading away fast."

"Five? One's dying?" Horatio was surprised. The terrorist were already killing.

* * *

Who is dying? Will they be saved in time? I hate to leave this at a cliffhanger, but my spring break is over and I'm back at school. I now owe my life to less pleasurable experiences…homework for example. I will update ASAP! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it or anything else for that matter.

**Author's Note:** Sorry to leave you hanging, but this will help thou soul. Onward!

* * *

Eric's head hurt. Nothing was moving around him, except the gentle rocking of the boat. The boat itself had stopped. He looked around, his vision still blurry. He thought he saw on figure leaning over a motionless one. He blinked several times, trying to focus. He had never felt this bad. His heart leapt as he heard distant engines roar. He peeked over the boat and saw them. Boats: Marine Boats. They were saved. 

Eric sat down normally; he just didn't have the strength to do anything. Unfortunately for him, the fight wasn't over. As the boats closed in, circling around them, Eric was pulled up from his position.

"This is the Miami Dade police. Put the gun down and put you're hands on your head." Eric felt extraordinarily relieved to here those words. His holder could barely support him, but managed to stick a gun to the side of his head.

"NO!" It was Mark. "My brother's dead. There's no use living!" Mark yelled to the fleet.

"Put the gun down or we will shoot!" They threatened. Mark only pressed the gun harder. Eric didn't exactly care what happened at this moment. If he died, at least he would be comfortable. He could see Speed again…and if Calleigh had died, they would be together. The thought was comforting. He never got to tell her how he felt about her.

"Stand-up!" Mark hissed in his ear. Apparently, Mark was having more difficulty holding him and a gun than Eric had suspected.

"This is you're last warning!" Mark held his ground. Eric looked up with as much strength as he could as a familiar voice boomed over.

"It's not worth dying for. You've spread enough blood, don't add yours to it." Horatio always sounded persuasive. It was why he agreed to do this. This was why they were all going to die.

"My brother's dead! I'll be punished for him!"

"You don't need to make things worse. There's still hope for you." Horatio told him. Horatio sounded desperate, something they rarely heard. Eric thought about what would happen to Horatio. He lost Speed, and what if he lost himself and Calleigh too? Eric didn't want him to suffer. He couldn't.

"End this, Mark." Eric managed to whisper. Mark looked panicked. He stuttered, then slowly put his gun down, throwing Eric back to the ground. Eric soon heard people coming aboard, apprehending Mark.

"Eric!" A voice called him from far away. Someone, probably Horatio, grabbed Eric and helped him. Eric couldn't bother with something like that. He was too tired. They were saved, he could rest now.

* * *

Horatio anxiously paced the hospital hallway. A doctor came up to him. 

"Are they okay?" He immediately asked. The doctor gave him a reassuring smile.

"They'll recover from the injuries," She replied, giving Horatio a comforting though. "Miss Duquesne will no doubt need therapy on her foot, but most of the nerve and tissue damage was minimal."

"So no permanent damage?"

"So far, no."

"What about Eric."

"He had two pretty major concussions, so he'll be asleep for a while. They were all very dehydrated of course." Horatio nodded.

"When can I see them."

"I'm afraid you won't be able to see Miss Duquesne while she is in ICU, but I suppose you may see Mr. Delco…even though he's just sleeping."

"Okay thank you doctor." Horatio went off to Eric's room.

* * *

Eric slowly opened his eyes. This bed was something he could get used to. He immediately saw Horatio smiling at him. 

"Glad to see you're awake." He commented casually.

"How long have I been out of it?" Eric gave off a huge yawn.

"A couple of days."

"You been watching me the whole time?" Eric laughed.

"Just before and after work. With everybody gone, I have to do everything myself. Miami never closes." He added. Eric suddenly remembered the hijacking.

"What happened? I couldn't see a thing."

"Mark told us everything," Horatio explained. "Him and his brother Joe were going to hijack the boat, kill everyone and leave the country. Turns out they're on the run from the FBI."

"Why go through all that they did?"

"Brutal killing's in their nature. You would have all died if Mark hadn't really fallen for Calleigh."

"I thought she was smarter than that." Eric was bewildered.

"The Henderson's, their real name, are sly people. They got away with a total of nine murders, not including these. Mark told us that everything was going fine, but the captain surprised them. In the struggle, "Joe Roberts" was shot dead, and the captain was knocked out."

"Where is Bob?"

"He was released yesterday. He left to go start his path over." Horatio smiled at the thought.

"And Calleigh?" Eric said, prepared for the worst. "She got bitten by a stonefish."

"She's in ICU. Doctor's say she'll recover." Eric's spirit lifted a substantial amount at this. More cheerful now, he asked,

"So, you think they'll let me out now? I feel great."

"You'll have to talk to the doctor about that Eric. I'm need to get to the lab. Hurry back alright? Hang in there." Eric nodded as Horatio stood and walked out. Eric sighed. He wasn't sure how he would get over this one.

* * *

Yah, I just couldn't bring myself to kill off one of the main characters. I hope everyone is happy. Please, please, please, review with any comment what so ever. Update coming soon. Also, tell me if I missed explaining something and I'll explain. Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Where have I heard that before?

**Author's Note:** Wow. Chapter 7! I hope this is going the right way for you guys. Leave a review with your suggestions. Or, you could review for whatever. Ask me how my day was, I really don't care, just talk to me: ) : )

_

* * *

__"God, where's the doctor?"_ Eric thought angrily. He had been awake for almost two hours, and he wanted to leave. And, just like that, the doctor walked in his room. 

"Hi," she said, "I'm Dr. Kamala. "I'm glad to see you've woken up. How are you feeling?"

"I feel great," Eric replied, making himself as convincing as he could.

"Good," she began checking his vitals. Eric complied patiently, trying to keep still. When she finished, she looked satisfied. "Well, your vitals are all normal. If you fell okay, you may leave, but stay away from strong medicines and working to hard, okay?"

"Okay, thanks." That was easier than Eric thought it would be, but hey. Whatever works. The doctor took off all his tubes and such before leaving. Eric immediately hoped out of bed the minute the door closed. His head spun for a minute, but he passed the pain over.

It was then he realized that he didn't have anything to wear. He walked over to the room phone and called Horatio's cell.

"Caine."

"H, it's Eric. They're letting me leave, but I don't have any clothes. Can you stop by my place and pick some up?"

"Sure, I've got a break in a few minutes."

"Thanks, there's a spare key in my desk."

"Okay bye." Eric hung up, and sat down in a chair impatiently, waiting for his clothes.

Horatio dropped Eric of at his home, reassuring him that there was really no rush when he got back to work.

"Don't worry, I'll be there tomorrow."

"Don't push yourself." Eric gave him a wave as the hummer pulled out. Eric picked up all his papers from when he was gone on the way inside, but didn't give them a close look.

He spent what seemed like hours sorting his mail, reading papers, and getting caught up on everything. The latest paper had a fairly large article about the hijacking.

_"Just what I need,"_ He thought when he saw it. His home phone rung and Eric desperately tried to rescue it from the couch before the person hung up. Finally, he managed to locate it.

"Hello?"

"Eric, its Horatio. They put Calleigh in a regular room, so she can have visitors. You want me to pick you up?"

"No that's alright," Eric replied. "I had a friend bring my car over while I was gone."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." Eric sighed in relief. If Calleigh was in a normal room, she had to be improving. He quickly got ready and left in haste.

* * *

Eric held his breath as he walked down the hall to Calleigh's room. Pausing at her door, he prepared himself for what she might be like. He opened the door and walked in, and could not express the relief he felt seeing her propped up on several pillows reading a magazine. Eric wanted to laugh, but still felt the butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

"Hi, Calleigh." He said quietly. He had obviously beaten Horatio here. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Eric," She replied hoarsely. Eric pulled a chair up to her bedside, might as well get comfortable.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, still worriedly.

"Well, I'm still trying to get the feeling in my foot back, but other than that, I'm absolutely wonderful." Eric wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or what. He resolved it with a smile.

"Has Horatio stopped by yet?"

"No-hey, when did they let you go?"

Eric smiled, of coarse she would be jealous. "Just a few hours ago." He reassured her. "How long do you have?"

"I don't know, the doctor isn't the most up to date person." She noted. Eric privately agreed. "In fact, I haven't harassed her about leaving in a few hours. I should call her."

Eric remained quiet. He was so happy that she was practically her normal self again. That night…he was so sure that she wouldn't make it. He felt angry at himself for not believing in her.

"Are you okay Eric?" Calleigh asked worriedly. He looked up at her, and gave a small nod.

"I'm just really glad you're okay," he choked. Calleigh was touched by behavior, but he was acting regretfully.

"Eric," she said softly, "none of this was your fault."

Eric bit his lip and was startled by the door opening. Calleigh threw him one last worried look before turning to her new visitor.

"Horatio, hi."

Horatio took a seat on the other side of Calleigh, pulling out a large container. "How are you doing?"

"Fine-is that food?" she said quickly eying the container.

"Yah," he replied handing it to her. "I picked it up on the way here." Calleigh immediately began eating fast, making Horatio and Eric give her a look.

"What?" She asked innocently. "The food here sucks."

Horatio and Eric left Calleigh with the promise of coming back after shift and bringing more food the next day.

* * *

So, I'm toying with a plot that ties with this, but I'm not sure if I should add it to this, or make a sequel. For the remainder of this story, I want to get Eric and Calleigh together, they make a great couple. Please review. Thanks. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8**

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own anything that someone else does.

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed. I will go with the one suggestion to end this and make a sequel. This means that this is the _last chapter_, and will focus on just Calleigh/Eric stuff. I was hyped up on sugar when I wrote this so…that should explain a lot. At least it ends on a happy note. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading, I really like writing. Please enjoy!

* * *

Two days later, Calleigh gratefully left the hospital. Since her foot was totally useless for now, she needed a little extra help getting along. Eric just so happened to be around, and offered a place to stay.

The drive to Eric's was quiet, mainly because Calleigh was still up on painkillers. Eric parked the car and went over to help Calleigh out of the car.

"I'm fine." She mumbled trying to get out herself. She stumbled, but was caught by Eric's strong arms. She flushed for a moment before letting Eric help her inside.

Calleigh's first impression of Eric's house would have been a pigsty, but it was quite the opposite. Every book had a place on the shelf; there was no random disregarded clothing about; and he had decorated the walls with warm pictures. Eric glanced unsurely at Calleigh, waiting for her opinion.

"It's not much." he mumbled.

"It's great," Calleigh commented smiling. Eric blushed, swinging Calleigh bag off his shoulders.

"I'll go put this in my spare room. You'll prefer that over the couch."

* * *

Eric served T.V. dinners, not willing to make Calleigh eat his horrific cooking. She didn't mind; it was better than hospital food.

"I normally would get fast food, but these were more convenient." Eric said through potatoes.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Calleigh snapped playfully, even though she appreciated his thoughtfulness. Eric swallowed and poked his tongue out.

"Make me," he replied childishly. Calleigh smiled.

"You are the biggest kid I know," she said in an undertone, shaking her head. She looked up in time to see a pea flying her way. She let out a small scream, flinching. "Eric Delco! What would your mother say?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," he played along, launching an entire army of peas at Calleigh.

"Hmph!" Calleigh joined in casually flicking some potatoes at him. She hit dead on.

"What?" Eric looked stunned at his splashed shirt. "Not cool!"

"You should know not to pick a food fight with a ballistics expert!" Calleigh retorted, hitting him again. So much for dinner.

* * *

By the time the children were done playing, the dining table was a mess, along with their persons.

"I'm taking a shower," Calleigh called from the hallway.

"Not before me!" Eric shouted back from the dining room.

"Wanna bet…I'll race you?" Calleigh heard Eric get up and poke his head around the corner to face Calleigh.

"You are so weird." Eric said before going back. Taking that as Eric's forfeit for the shower, she proceeded in.

Twenty minuets later Calleigh left the bathroom, or at least, tried to leave. The door was jammed. Cursing, she eased herself down to look under the door. There was a chair wedged in the handle. As quietly as she could, she poked her crutch under the door and knocked the chair out. She painfully got up and slowly made her way to the kitchen.

Not to her surprise, Eric hadn't finished cleaning up yet. She grabbed one of the ruined T.V. dinners and went into the living room. Thankfully, Eric had his back to her and was oblivious to her presence. She threw the plate at the back of his head, making him yelp in surprise. The food was everywhere.

Calleigh sat down comfortably, smiling innocently at Eric.

"You can take your shower now,"

Eric stared at her in awe for a second before running to the bathrooms, calling out behind him,

"This means war Calleigh Duquesne!"

* * *

Calleigh looked up at Eric as he walked back in.

"What do you want to play for now?" she asked.

Eric thought. "How about the most comfortable bed in the house?"

Calleigh smiled. It was promising. "Okay."

"What do you want to play?"

"I'm tired. How about something easy like cards?" Eric shook his head.

"The same person who dumped food on my head wants to play cards." He laughed. Calleigh smiled, but wasn't lying about being tired. "Okay, cards then. One hand wins all."

"That's they way I like it." Calleigh replied. They got out the cards and sat around the coffee table.

"I bet ten," Calleigh put her blue chip in the 'pot.'

"Ten it is," Eric also added his chip. Calleigh replaced one card, while Eric took two.

"Ten more," Calleigh stated again, putting her chip in.

"Call," Eric answered. He was nervous now! Calleigh threw down her hand. It was a strait flush-ten high. Eric's heart skipped several beats, laying down his hand.

Strait flush-ten high. They looked at each other, before Calleigh stated,

"It's a tie. I guess we'll have to share the prize." Without missing a beat, Eric stood up, grabbed Calleigh, and let her to his room, abandoning all else in the world, and smiling like he had never smiled before.

THE END


End file.
